Trinity Ex Machina
Trinity Ex Machina is a Modern Fantasy RPG VG made by In-Verse Productions, the story is divided in three sides, in where three nameless protagonists (You must put their name), face a mysterious threat in different circumstances. All Three stories are available since the start, in no particular order. Characters and Story Protagonist 1's Story * Male Protagonist 1 (Standard Name: Alvin): The first protagonist is a black haired man who works as a detective in an Organization, he always goes with his hat, which was a gift from a man named "Rey" who was like a father for him. * Mayra: Mayra is a Detective who follows the protagonist and is the first member to join his party. * Airy: Despite the name, Airy is actually a surname for a young boy, son of Marc Airy. * Tamera: Tamera is a psycho who's tested by the agency. She's pretty much a puppet. * Rey: A deceased Detective and the first protagonist's mentor * Hiroko: A serious priestess that brings happiness to her shrine. Protagonist 2's Story * Male Protagonist 2 (Standard Name: Zander): The second protagonist is a white haired man who works as a spy, and probably the least expected to be serious despite his portraits make him look serious. He has a Handkerchief. * Anne: Anne is the sister of the second protagonist, she's his younger sister for six years, she's reckless and impulsive because of her age. * Martin: Martin is the second protagonist's best friend and classmate since they where younger. * Ballero: She's a student from the same school as the second protagonist. Loves Floppy discs. * Lion: Lion is a fat shopkeeper that is close friend to Zander. * Cobra: Zander's mysterious rival. Protagonist 3's Story * Female Protagonist (Standard Name: Megan): The third protagonist is a red haired woman who was deserted to a "virtual-magical world", she always holds a clock in honor to her former high school life and family. * Ben Brilliant: Ben is one of the programs created by the Virtual World, he has no emotions because he's an IA, apparently based as a tribute of someone. * Ms. Marshmallow: Another Being created from the Virtual World, she looks like a bride without a cause. * Bobby: Bobby is another program. Always holds a lollipop with him and a joypad in his head. * Yell: Is a minor villian in the Virtual World. * Jam: A bootleg program that gives virus. G.A.R.Y. The antagonist and the titular device that brings the three zones together, it has the form of a robot and can do farts and freeze its enemies. Soundtrack The Soundtrack will use in the majority Classical Music. Such as Mozart, Chopin, Offenbach, Beethoven, and many others. Trivia * This is the first game made by In-Verse whose soundtrack is not 100% original, but rather composed by classical music. * The game is set on three eras: Based in England (2000's), Based in America (Before 1990's) and Virtual World (The Future) * The mascot of In-Verse, Time Master will appear as cameo in many zones of the game.